Bags and backpacks are a ubiquitous part of daily life in personal, scholastic, and business endeavors. They are used to carry books, personal effects and documents during transit on foot, bicycle, vehicle, and all forms of public transportation, and have become a vital hub in a person's activities. As bags and backpacks have taken on more roles they have also become more versatile, often providing specialized pockets and wire chase for music players, headphones, smartphones, tablets and laptop computers, so as to avoid mingling such items with the clutter of a main storage compartment.
Since such bags and backpacks now serve as electronic hubs, the ability to power such items becomes more desirable. The advent of USB-based charging ports provided in various venues, such as airports, terminals and restaurants, as well as power strips, has provided a relatively safe, standardized, low-voltage solution for charging a wide range of electronics. This enhances the ability to provide an integrated power solution for bags and backpacks. However, many powered items and power sources (e.g. USB-rechargeable battery units) are provided in a wide range of form factors, and integrating them into a bag or backpack requires specific pocket designs that can outlive the current technology and render a bag quickly obsolete or, at best, inconvenient to use over the long term.